dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Bat
Family Bat is an Elseworlds tale based off the movie Family Man. In Family Bat, Bruce Wayne wakes up on Christmas morning to find himself as part of the family he could have had. Plot This opens up when in Detective Comics Annual 1 Talia says that she will renounce her father to live with Bruce (Batman) under any condition he chooses, Bruce then says no saying it would make him forget who he is. Crushed, Talia asks for one last kiss, to which he also refuses, he then leaves her alone to her grief. 13 years later... Bruce is in his apartment with his girlfriend Selina, he is still the Batman and is quite good at it and doing quite well with the Police. He heads to the police station to discuss a major crime bust with Commisioner Gordon. Harvey Bullock says that he would rather have Christmas Eve off, but Batman says that this is the kind of thing that you work on until you bust these crooks. After this Detective Montoya tells him that he got a call from some woman who referred to him as 'beloved'. Bruce says that it was probably Talia. He discusses it with Gordon, who says that he should just forget about her and that dating criminals is not a good idea. Bruce then decides to swing home rather than drive home. He passes by a grocery store where the Joker is holding hostages he talks the Joker out of doing it, after which he talks to him and says the Joker should just listen to his therapists. The joker laughs at how Bruce is saying he needs to be saved. Bruce responds saying everybody needs something. Joker asks what does Bruce need. Bruce said he doesn't need anything or anybody. The Joker says that whatever happens, he brought this on himself. Bruce then goes back to the cave. He starts researching words the Joker said trying to understand his taunts, but falls asleep in his chair. He then wakes up in a luxurious apartment, in bed with Talia Al Ghul. She then wakes up and says "Its Christmas, beloved." Just then a kid and a dog come in and the kid asks if they can open presents. Bruce is shocked and goes downstairs to figure out what happened. He then runs into Ra's Al Ghul who talks to him like he were his son-in-law. Bruce asks where his Batmobile is and Ra's has no idea what he is talking about. He then borrows Ra's hovercar and heads to Gotham. He then goes to Wayne Manor and tries to get in, but Alfred won't let him, saying that Bruce doesn't live here anymore and that he should just go back to his family. Bruce then breaks into the Batcave and steals a makeshift Batman costume. He then goes to the GCPD building and starts talking to the guy at the front desk. The guy thinks he's some drunk and tells him to go or he'll be arrested. Bruce leaves, terrified by this turn of events. He then sees the batmobile go by, but its all purple, and the Joker is driving it! It stops and the Joker is just like, "Hi, Bats" He then asks Bruce to get in the car. He says to Bruce that that Christmas Eve Batman reformed the Joker and for that the Joker is granting him this glimpse. After trying to convince Joker into ending it, but Joker refuses. He then hands him a bag, Bruce asks what it is, and Joker says that its a signal. Joker says that they can get out of the car and talk about ending it. Bruce leaves the car and Joker speeds away, leaving Bruce to head back to his apartment. He heads back to the apartment and runs into a man there, the man acts like he knows him and says "Hey, I know your wondering how you got here, but look! You got a great apartment, two floors, three beds. You got a great wife a wonderful kid." Bruce plays along but isn't cheered up. The man, (actually Leo Redlodge), takes Bruce to Talia and says "its okay, Talia he showed up." At first Talia seems incredibly relieved, but then gets mad at Bruce saying "you missed Christmas, beloved." Bruce tries to explain what happened saying "you are not my wife, this is not my house." Talia replies "don't do this now." Bruce starts shining his flashlight (that casts a bat shadow) around, hoping it will summon Joker. Damian shows up and takes it saying, "don't make a fool out of yourself, Father." Bruce throws a fit, which really annoys Talia, she then mentions heading to the Redlodge Christmas party. Bruce says he doesn't think that that is the best thing for him now Characters Featured Characters * Bruce Wayne Supporting Characters * Talia Wayne * Damian Wayne * Joker * Leo Redlodge * Ra's Al Ghul * Commisioner Gordon * Harvey Bullock Other Characters * Alfred * Hunter (Cameo) * Hobbes (Cameo) * Selina Kyle * Kate Redlodge (Cameo) Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Comics Category:Batman